


Different

by Apriscottie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Inspired by Tarzan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apriscottie/pseuds/Apriscottie
Summary: Terra often finds Sora awake late into the night and this time the little boy has something to say. Inspired by chachacharlieco's Tarzan au on tumblr!





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @chachacharlieco on tumblr. Their art is so cute and their Tarzan AU is so much fun

“Terra?”

“Hm? What’s wrong, Sora?” The little guy was staring up at the stars from his perch on a branch above the nest Terra had put together. Roxas was huddled up to Terra’s side, fast asleep. 

Sora didn’t avert his gaze from the night sky as he spoke. “Why do we look so different from the other gorillas?”

 

That came out of nowhere. Carefully, Terra sat up, shifting Roxas so he wasn’t disturbed and reaching up to pull Sora from the branch into his arms. “Where’d that come from?”

Sora snuggled up in Terra’s arms, not looking up at him. “I couldn’t keep up with the other kids today. And they made fun of me for it.”

“Sora…” Terra ran a hand through the fur that grew from Sora’s head. That was one of the ways they were different. The three of them didn’t have fur all over their bodies like the rest of their troupe and they couldn’t grip with their feet quite as well and they were just overall smaller. Terra remembered how it felt, growing up so different, often falling behind. His mother never gave up on him though. She always encouraged him and when he found four small babies, furless and tiny, he felt compelled to take them in. She said they looked just like he did when she found him.

But he lost two of them. As they were just beginning to toddle and walk, they’d wandered off and… Well jaguars aren’t fond of bones.

After that, he became very protective of Sora and Roxas. He didn’t want them to feel left out like he had. But he had a hard time weighing that with his need to keep them safe. The jungle was a dangerous place, even more so for those like themselves with obvious disadvantages. It was like danger looked for them. 

Terra sighed and tilted Sora’s face up to look at him. “I don’t know why we’re different from the other gorillas. But what I do know is that different isn’t a bad thing. The other kids have their strengths and weaknesses just like you and Roxas have yours. So what if they’re faster? Find something they can’t do and make it your own. 

“There will always be gorillas that want to make fun of you. They don’t like that we’re different, but don’t let them get you down. Okay? Whenever someone tries to drag you down, use that instead to lift yourself up. Understand?”

Sora watched Terra intently and nodded when he finished, hugging him. “I love you, dad…”

Terra pet Sora’s head and smiled. “I love you too, Sora. Now, get some sleep.”

Sora nodded and went to curl up with Roxas. Terra settled in to sleep as well, holding his boys close and falling into sleep.


End file.
